


Закат раскинулся крестом

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Была одна свеча, один крошечный огонёк посреди этой безмолвной черноты. Это значило, что всё скоро закончится и боли больше не будет.
Kudos: 1





	Закат раскинулся крестом

**_«If you're searching for salvation  
Reach inside»_ **

**— Kamelot «The Fourth Legacy»**

Представьте, что вы очутились в одном из тех лесов, что окружают Гилнеас. Ночь. Лишь полная луна освещает небо. Вы открываете глаза, оглядываетесь, а там… Деревья, которые уже сложно назвать деревьями, такими старыми и черными они были, создавая ощущение полного отсутствия жизни в них. Наверно, эти изогнутые ветви служили лишь для того, чтобы поддерживать паутину. Её было уж слишком много, скорее всего вы очутились в Чёрной Дубраве. Хотя, тут сам чёрт ногу сломит, пытаясь разобраться. Вам даже как-то всё равно.

Ветви напевают свои жуткие песни, грозясь и плача над вашей головой.

Вы поднимаете голову выше, но что же это? Неужели, это стена? Она тянется так высоко в небо, что даже сквозь редкие кроны деревьев её ещё видно. Кажется, что вот-вот своими острыми башенками она разорвёт небосвод на части, который потом ещё долго будет кровоточить, истекая облаками алой крови.

Вы смотрите на себя. Шерсть… Столько шерсти… Нет, ну с кем не бывает, давно не брился. Вот только почему вы стали таким огромным, видите в темноте, сзади болтается хвост, а руки… Это даже сложно назвать руками, скорее волосатые конечности, оканчивающиеся пятью острыми как лезвия когтями — такими только капусту шинковать.

Неужели вы стали росомахой? Пфф, нет, что за ерунда, невольно ужаснувшись, подумаете вы. Вдруг лес пронзает дикий вой. Эхо прыгает по деревьям, усиливая гудение в вашей голове. Самое удивительное, что вас он ни капельки не пугает… Вы лишь напрягаете слух и пытаетесь издать звук, подобный услышанному. После нескольких неудачных попыток вы все-таки достигаете какого-никакого, но нужного результата. Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать, и ваши ноги… Эм… Лапы? Несут вас в сторону воя.

Вскоре вы понимаете, что бегать на ногах не так уж и удобно. Как вы только раньше так носились, играя в салки с друзьями? Вы опускаетесь на ру… Лапы и чёрные стволы стремительно проносятся мимо вас, паутина противно липнет к лицу, а сухие ветви больно царапают тело, но вам нет до этого дела… Главное — тот манящий к себе звук…

Ваша лапа опускается по локоть в лужу. Это приводит вас в чувства. То, что надо! Вы отряхиваете конечность от влаги и вглядываетесь в своё отражение. И что же там можно увидеть? Чему удивляться после увиденного хвоста? Из лужи на вас смотрит длинная волчья морда с доброй парой-тройкой дюжин острых клыков. Ваши уши… Они слегка заострены и вытянуты, прямо как у эльфа. Всё, конечно же, в шерсти, куда же без неё. _Волосатый эльф_. Из вашей груди вырывается глухой рык отчаяния. Вы ещё пару мгновений со злостью любуетесь собой, после чего в презрении отпрыгиваете от лужи, вспоминая что-то.

Однако, ваши мысли перебивает вновь повторившийся вой. Вы встряхиваете головой и несётесь навстречу рёву.

Сбоку от вас продирается ещё одно такое же создание. Оно издаёт гортанный звук, смотря в вашу сторону и уклоняясь от появляющихся стволов. Как ему это удаётся? Вы даже не пытаясь это понять.

Вы продолжаете бежать, минуя деревья, и вскоре кроны, если это несчастье так можно назвать, расступаются, показывая вам огромный шпиль, возможно, церкви и будто бы картонные крыши квадратных домиков.

Вы резко тормозите. От тех домов, которые, кстати сказать, вас почему-то сильно то ли запахом, то ли ещё чем манят, вас отделяет широкая река. Вы смотрите на своего «товарища». Он, в свою очередь, тоже смотрит на вас и, не долго думая, бросается в реку. «Друг» (и когда только эта тварь стала «товарищем», а потом «другом»?) уже переплыл половину реки до заветной цели, а вы всё ещё в нерешительности мнётесь на берегу, но после, отбросив все сомнения, вы ныряете вслед. В этот раз ледяная вода не взбадривает, но лишь раззадоривает волчье сознание.

Добравшись до противоположного берега реки, вы вылезаете из воды, отряхиваетесь, пытаясь отбить запах этой тошнотворной воды, и следуете за сородичем (вы думаете, что его можно так назвать).

Вы бродите по улицам этого городка, заглядывая в каждую щелочку в поисках… Еды? А поконкретней? Первое, что приходит на ум: мясо. Вы облизываетесь… ммм… хорошее слово. Какая-то часть вас отчаянно требует, чтобы вы отдались инстинктам и забыли обо всем, кроме жажды чего-нибудь тёплого, желательно дёргающегося в попытках спасти свою жизнь. Чувствовать биение маленького (или не очень) сердца, чувствовать, как кровь жертвы стекает по вашим когтям, чувствовать последний вздох, чувствовать, чувствовать…

Вы яростно трясёте головой и отчаянно пытаетесь что-то припомнить, зная только, что это «что-то», несомненно, имеет большое значение.

Вдруг вы чувствуете запах, который отбивает всякое желание думать. Вы медленно начинаете двигаться в его сторону, но что там? Человек?!

Внезапная мысль поражает вас как громом. Вы ошеломлённо стоите и не понимаете, что происходит. Неужели…неужели вы ворген? Та самая тварь, заточенная в Изумрудном сне, тварь, в целях защиты от которой и ей подобных стоит та-самая-Стена?!

Вы разворачиваетесь и удивляетесь тому, сколько людей успело прийти во время вашей роковой заминки, наверно, испугавшись вас. Только было бы нелепостью, если бы люди, испугавшись, пришли просто так, толпой. Присмотревшись, вы видите в их руках ружья. Ваши глаза в ужасе округляются.

Вы моргаете, ещё раз, и последнее, что вы видите это пара десятков ружей, направленных прямо в вашу голову.


End file.
